


Ghosts are not real.

by LenGoesBerserk



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anyways, Based on this year's Halloween paralogue, Funny, and very stupid, he can fight death but ghosts are a no, i love alfonse lol, who would've thought alfonse is scared of ghosts lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenGoesBerserk/pseuds/LenGoesBerserk
Summary: ... righ, Kiran?





	Ghosts are not real.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't stop myself, the second I finished that paralogue I started laughing and well...
> 
> Enjoy

At first, hearing her talk was a miracle, and laugh was a luxury none were able to get, except for Sharena.

(Sharena was really good at making friends, she noted after the first week).

Later they found it was because she was shy and scared.

On the other side, he was very reserved around her, and grew exasperated whenever his sister didn't listen to him.

"Stop trying to get close to the summoner," he always told her. "One day she'll have to leave."

Which made the current situation hilarious, in Sharena's eyes.

It was impossible to see Kiran without Alfonse on her side, or viceversa. You were looking for one? Go get the other, _simple_.

His sister would often make fun of him, "don't get close to the summoner, he said!" after he told a story of something Kiran did that day.

Which happened everyday, at this point.

Making it normal for other heroes and villagers to see them walking side to side to the Halloween Festival, held this year.

It wasn't a secret to anybody how much Kiran loved babies and little kids and how weak she was for them, having one of the Kanas call her 'big sis' once, so the slight hop on her steps were understandable, specially with little Lilina with her adorable costume, having Alfonse chuckle at this.

The festival went smoothly, the group of 4 made sure to give out candies to all the units they fought, as well as any other person they encountered.

Gaius was _delighted_, to say the least.

From time to time, Sharena liked to mention ghosts and the idea of being friends with them, with Alfonse behind her repeatedly saying "ghosts aren't real, right, Kiran?"

Kiran could only laugh, but never gave an actual answer, which made Alfonse grow more inpatient by the second.

After the final battle of said event, Kiran went to the 5 newly introduced heroes in order to give them some candy and talk to them for a bit, giving Lilina and Rolf a little bit more of sweets than to the rest.

But that was a secret between them, as Lilina put a finger against her mouth and shushed, chuckling happily.

Once she came back to the group, all she heard was something about ghosts and Sharena wanting to befriend them, running to one side.

Looking at Alfonse, the shock was impossible to hide, he looked tense and, wait, _was he shaking_?

Before Kiran could say anything, Alfonse started speaking, and Kiran swears there's nothing funnier than what came out of his mouth.

"All right. Stay calm..." clearly more to himself than to her, but she let him continue. "Let's think this through, Kiran."

"Yeah?" She struggled to speak, trying not to show the prince how much she was fighting the need to laugh.

"If such a thing as ghosts were real," he clearly shaked a bit once he said the word ghosts, "we can conclude only that they must be more powerful than all of Askr."

A chuckle scaped her, but Alfonse didn't seem to notice.

"But if such a creature has been hiding itself, the mere rumors of its existence suggests they are not powerful enoー"

He was abruptly cut by Sharena screaming his name and, with how fast he turned around, Kiran was surprised he didn't trip and fall.

"Ah, it was just the tree... hmmm, how disappointing," said Sharena later, "I really wanted to befriend a ghost..." picking herself up quickly, she exclaimed "well then, let's go back and eat some candy!" and started walking the way back, with Ana nowhere to be seen, probably trying to sell some stuff.

As Kiran was about to follow Sharena, a hand grabbed her wrist and, turning around, she found Alfonse, "Psst... Kiran...", face beat red, clear embarrassment in his eyes.

"I may have lost my composure somewhat earlier..." 'somewhat', Kiran almost snorted. "Might I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," oh, that voice, she was _totally_ enjoying this.

"Please..." he practically begged, the grip on her wrist slightly tightening. "Keep this little incident between the two of us, all right?"

She only got to nod before exploding in laughter, falling on her knees and almost bringing Alfonse down with her, who tried to help her stand up while covering his face with his free hand.

"Kiran, _please..._"

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alfonse, I promise.


End file.
